


The Ringmaster's Ploy

by thereluctantfangirl



Category: Block B
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereluctantfangirl/pseuds/thereluctantfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackpot-inspired theme and opening plot. Zico leaves you a note, inviting you to the carnival after-hours for a "surprise".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ringmaster's Ploy

 

 

 

Clutching the note in your pocket, you shuffled closer to the darkened carnival. He’d left the Sticky taped to your locker, reading simply:

_Meet me at the old carnival. I have a surprise for you_ _:)  
_

Shivering in the winter air, you started to get annoyed. Why in the hell did he want to meet out _here?_ You grumbled under your breath until you saw what was behind the glass next to the entrance: a row of manikins all frozen in what would be cutesy poses, if not for the grotesque clown masks they had on. “What the fuck,” you whispered, more than a little creeped out as you peered closer at the figures. The one in the middle lunged at the glass, forming a heart with its hands as you screamed and leapt back. “Jesus _Christ,_ Zico, I swear to God if that’s you-“ you started angrily, scooting away from the glass and into… _Someone._ “FUCK,” you screeched, arms wheeling in a panic as you slid into a defensive stance, fists raised shakily. But then you saw its face. Another figure wearing a damn mask, only this one was attached to a body _outside_ the barrier of glass. Throat closing, you wheezed for breath as your legs turned to liquid underneath you. The last thing you saw before the world slipped away was everything going sideways, all your surroundings blurring except for the horrible masked figure.

 

_A while later~_

When the world shifted back into focus, you were lying on an ornate couch in a lavish room. Somebody was playing the piano rather obnoxiously, and your head felt like you’d just gone a round with an MMA fighter. Groaning, you sat up and swung your legs over the side of the couch, peering around with bleary eyes as you tried to figure out where the hell you were. Startled, you realized there were cute boys… _Everywhere._ “What in the _fuck_ happened.” You counted a total of seven heads that snapped to look at you when you spoke. The guy banging at the piano cut off abruptly with a clang and spun to face you, beaming.

“I told you I had a surprise for you,” he said, a strange glint in his eyes as he dismissed the other boys with a wave of his fingers as he made his way around the couch to stand over you.

_Zico._

He’d always been infuriatingly good-looking, and he was well aware of it. It was because of that that you’d resolutely stayed in Friend territory… Well, partly. The other reason was because you knew how easily bored he was by girls; once he fucked them a few times, he got tired of it and dumped them on their asses. Of course, he’d tried to get in your pants before, but you’d always laughed it off and he let it drop, bewildered by your evasion. Recently, he’d gotten drunk and gone to his barber friend’s place, determined to go nuts with a new look. He turned up at school the next day half-dead and rainbow-haired; annoyingly enough, he’d looked great with the ridiculous colors. Still did, if you were being honest.

He was still standing over you, bemused and mildly threatening as he stared at you. Fiddling with the sleeve of your jacket, you glared back, demanding, “So what the hell is all this? Your big “surprise”? ‘Hey, let’s all scare the shit out of <Y/N> and have a laugh at her expense!’ Is that what you were thinking? Huh?!” The longer you went on talking, the louder your voice got, until you were practically yelling in his face. You didn’t remember deciding to stand up… Whatever. You stood your ground, slightly infuriated just because he _still_ towered over you no matter what you did. Zico’s eyes had grown wider and wider at the force of your tirade, so wide you could see the white ringing his irises. His mouth- that beautiful plump thing you wanted to take between your teeth every time you looked at it- had dropped open, lips gradually curling into an incredulous smile as his eyes went droopy, half-lidded and fascinated. You knew the look well- had seen it enough times, directed at whatever beautiful creature had caught his attention. You nearly stopped breathing when you realized that _you_ were the recipient, this time.

Zico leaned down until his eyes were even with yours. “That was only half the surprise, <Y/N>,” he breathed, his nose brushing against yours. You shuddered at the contact, but stayed resolute. You stepped back and up so that you were standing on the couch, and he straightened in confusion. Tempted to laugh at his struggle to understand, you pushed it down. _I’m still_ angry, _dammit! Remember that, <Y/N>. _You repeated the words to yourself in your mind as you said out loud, “So who were those other boys, and what’s the other half of the surprise? Tell me now, or I’m leaving.” Hands on hips, he laughed quietly as he peered up into your face. Zico had never been good at hiding things from you, and you knew he was dying to tell you anyway, so you crossed your arms and waited…

… Only to be lifted off of the couch and slung over his shoulder, firefighter-style. He whistled a merry tune as he carted you off to God-knows-where while you proceeded to kick and scream at the sheer _indignity_ of the situation. You heard him kick open a door and as suddenly as you’d been picked up, you were dropped on the floor. “Oops,” he muttered unapologetically as he slammed the door shut and locked it. Growling, you picked yourself up off the floor and turned around to survey your new surroundings: a gigantic four-poster bed decked out in black silk, while the wallpaper looked as if a unicorn had vomited all over it. Seriously. Colors. _Everywhere._ Zico was in the process of taking off his shirt when you turned back around, so naturally you yelped and spun back around for the third damn time in the last thirty seconds. He laughed openly at your surprise, saying, “You asked what the other half of the surprise was, and this is it.” All humor drained from his voice as he traced his fingers over your shoulders. “ <Y/N>… I know it can’t be easy for you. To be my best friend, to see me take home girl after girl,” you were already shaking your head and opening your mouth to say you didn’t really care when he clamped a gentle hand over it. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You _don’t_ care. Fine, I’ll rephrase: _I care.”_

You wanted so badly to turn and look at his face, but he had his other hand wrapped around your shoulders, preventing from doing anything but listen. You heard him exhale harshly through his nose, felt his head rest against the back of your neck as he continued, “I didn’t realize it at first. I thought I was just crazily attracted to you because you wouldn’t sleep with me. But then… Then I’d think about you when I was with other girls. I’d get turned on just thinking about that fruity perfume you’re always wearing. I’d look at you studying and want to jump across the table to kiss the frown away. I want so many things with you, but as a last hurrah to all the times I’ve fucked with you, I decided to prank you a bit.” You snorted derisively at that, but your annoyance and anger was being overwhelmed by something like… Love? Compassion? Hell, you didn’t know what it was, but it was there nonetheless. Zico wasn’t done, apparently. The boy could talk for hours if uninterrupted, and you weren’t in a position to stop him at this point, so you decided to bear with it for the time being.

“I don’t just want to be friends anymore, <Y/N>… I want _you._ I want to fuck you, yeah, but I also want to cuddle with you, and joke with you, and watch horrible movies with you, and just _be_ with you. Can we do that, do you think? Please don’t say no,” his last words trailed off as he let go of you and stepped back.

You turned to look at him, ‘shocked’ not fully encompassing the magnitude of your emotions at that moment. He’s never looked this nervous, this scared of what you might say. Clearing your throat, you looked down at your hands, clasped together to keep them from shaking. In a wavering voice that was barely above the level of a whisper, you said, “I had no idea… I’d always thought that you’d get bored of me eventually and that’s why I stayed away. If you promise me that that won’t happen… Then yes. A million times yes, Zico.” At those words, his eyes filled with relief and he surged towards you, crashing his lips onto yours and tackling you onto the bed. You squealed and smacked at him, spluttering. Zico pulled back, laughing, before nuzzling the side of your neck as he whispered, “Was that not answer enough for you, <Y/N>? Fine, I’ll state it clearly: I promise that I’ll never get bored of you; as if that would ever happen, you ridiculous, wonderful girl. _Never,_ you hear me?” Gasping, you nodded, and he rewarded you by sucking at the hollow of your throat. You jolted against him, back arching off of the bed to lean into his touch as his lips ghosted over your collarbone, bruises flowering in their wake. You bit your lips to keep the moans in, but Zico sensed it. He leaned back to rest his elbows on either side of your head and stared deeply into your eyes as he said slowly, “I don’t want you to hold anything back, <Y/N>. If you wanna moan, moan. If you wanna scream, scream. Baby girl, I _want_ to hear you, okay? Nothing would make me happier than to make you scream from pleasure.” The strange glint was back, and you couldn’t help your reaction to him calling you ‘baby girl’.

As soon as those words left his mouth, yours had dropped open and your eyes had glazed over. He noticed that, too, it seemed, because he leaned in to nibble at your earlobe as he said huskily, “You like that, don’t you… Baby girl. You want Daddy to take care of you? Make you feel good?” Moaning incoherently, you could _feel_ your panties soaking in your juices as your thighs trembled in anticipation. you looked up at him through your eyelashes, nearly crying in need as you replied, “Daddy, _please._ I need you. I want you so bad I’m aching, please touch me.” It was like a switch was flipped inside of him. Zico’s eyes darkened perceptibly as he grinded his cock against your crotch and reached for the zipper of your jacket. He nearly ripped the fabric from tugging at the fabric so frantically, tossing it to the side as he then reached for your t-shirt. You sat up so that he could pull it off of you and he groaned at the sight of your bare breasts, asking, “Why the hell aren’t you wearing a bra, baby girl?” You blinked owlishly up at him as you said, “I took it off once school let out; it was uncomfortable.” Shrugging, you leaned into him to sink your teeth into his bottom lip, tugging him closer so that you could slide your tongue into his mouth. Zico’s eyes shot open at the sensation, rolling his tongue around yours before taking control of the kiss.

He laid you gently against the pillows as he mouthed his way to your breasts, kneading one with his hand and lathing the other with his tongue. You arched, mouth open as a string of curses and pleas sprang from your mouth. When you felt his teeth latch onto one of your nipples, you let out a small scream, clutching his head with your hands and pulling him flush against you.  
“Daddy, _please-“_ Zico looked up at you from between your breasts, darkly questioning,     “What do you want, kitten? Tell me what Daddy can do for you.” You groaned at the new pet name, crying out, “Anything, everything. I want you to _break_ me, Daddy. Touch me, bite me, taste me… _Use_ me, please, anything you want.” He sat up completely at that, looking both taken aback and entirely enthralled. Fingers tracing the hem of your panties, he repeated, “Anything, you said…” Nodding vigorously, you locked eyes with him, pleading. He chuckled, before getting off of the bed to take off his pants and rummage for something in the nightstand next to the bed. “Would _this_ be okay, <Y/N>…?” You looked up to see him twirling a pair of handcuffs on his finger, and your heart nearly stopped. He chuckled, seeing your expression, and leaned forward to cuff one of your wrists to the bed post. While he went about setting all this up, you couldn’t help but squirm because, well, he was _naked_ , and his cock looked so fucking delicious that your mouth was watering. The other cuff closed with a click, and you were powerless. Zico climbed back onto the bed and hovered over your body, undecided on where to start. He glanced up and did a double-take, lowering his gaze to see what your eyes were latched onto. Looking back at you, he brightened. He shuffled forward until he was straddling your chest, knees on either side of your shoulders and his shaft hovering in front of your mouth. “You want this, baby girl? Want a taste of Daddy?” You whined at his words, opening your mouth desperately and straining forward to lick at the tip. His entire body stiffened head dropping back as he growled wordlessly and pushed forward to give you better access. You immediately took as much of him into your mouth as you could, lips stretching around his girth. Your tongue dragged up the underside of his cock as you bobbed further and further down his length. You were nearing the base of the shaft when you swallowed around him and felt him shudder uncontrollably, his breathing gone ragged as he grated, “<Y/N>, you’re doing so well, babe, oh my god please don’t stop, keep going for Daddy, my baby girl is perfect… Your mouth is so tight around me, ah, I’m not gonna last much longer-”

Humming in satisfaction, you did it again, and dragged your teeth lightly along his length. Eyes watering, you looked up to catch his expression and couldn’t help a small giggle at what you saw: Zico, mouth hung open, hips driving forward in abandon as he chased his orgasm. You gagged a little at the rough handling, and did your best to relax your throat for Daddy, “- _Fuck_!”

 This last outburst was a shout as he went rigid, cock firmly seated in your throat as he filled you with his seed. You choked on the sheer amount, swallowing it down as fast as you could, milking him for every drop. He whined from the overstimulation and it sparked something even dirtier within you. Something that you were curious about exploring, but… _Some other time,_ you decided, as you let him slip from your mouth, gasping. Zico fell back towards the foot of the bed, breathless and amazed as he dragged his head up to stare at you. “Where in the hell did you learn to do _that-_ you know what, never mind, I don’t care. Jesus _Christ,_ <Y/N>, I think you nearly sucked my soul out of my body through my dick!” You threw your head back and laughed, delighted that he’d liked it that much. Breathing back under control, he crawled back to you and nudged your legs apart. Your breath caught in your throat as you complied, wordless and shaking as he slowly pulled your panties down your legs. Holding them to his nose, Zico inhaled deeply, “Mmmm…. Damn, babe, I can already tell you’re gonna be delicious.” With that and a sweet smile, he dropped to his elbows and situated himself in between your legs. At this point you were shaking uncontrollably, eyes hazy and unfocused as you felt him blow against your heat. Legs falling open obscenely wide, you threw your head back and sobbed as you felt the tip of his tongue tease your entrance. He circled the perimeter torturously slow before stiffening his tongue and pushing it in inch by inch. Zico licked everywhere he could reach inside of you, and your juices gushed with a force you didn’t anticipate when he rubbed his tongue against a certain wall. You couldn’t control your reaction: a shriek leapt from your throat as your legs locked around his head, pushing his face even further into your pussy. His tongue is a _lot_ longer than you originally thought, and oh my _god,_ he’s got _skill!_

He pulled out to swipe at your clit, eliciting yet another scream as you writhed against him, tears clinging to your eyelashes as you begged for more, more, _more._ He happily obliged you, lapping mercilessly at it before his teeth clamped around your most sensitive spot and his fingers snaked up to thrust inside you. Writhing helplessly against him, you hear the clang of metal against metal as the cuffs are dragged around. Head tossing uncontrollably, you shook like a leaf in a hurricane and the ferocity of your orgasm shocked you as much as it thrilled you. He stroked you through the aftershocks, and then sped up yet again. You sobbed from the overstimulation, but it was so good that lights were dancing across the insides of your eyelids. You couldn’t even keep track of the profanities and pleas that left your mouth you were so mindlessly intoxicated by this beautiful man. You felt the pressure climbing yet again, the handcuffs cutting into your wrists as you tried to arch into his tongue, his fingers. Zico added another, two turning into three, and curled them upwards to reach that special- _ohmyGOD_ \- spot and suddenly you were convulsing, clenching around his fingers as your hips lifted completely off the bed. This time when he stroked you through the aftershocks, he pulled out so that his could crawl up and take your face in his hands, letting you taste yourself on his lips before thrusting his dripping fingers into your mouth. You obediently sucked on them, too tired to keep your eyes open as you licked his fingers clean. “You are so beautiful,” Zico breathed as he collapsed next to you and pulled you close, “My sweet girl, you did so well, you’re so good, <Y/N>… You’re the best.” He mouthed at the side of your neck, nearly worshipping in his admiration. You forced your eyes open when you felt him leave the bed, but he was only going to get the keys to the cuffs. With a soft _click_ , they fell away.

He took your hands in each of his, massaging your soreness away; you could feel your eyes slipping shut yet again. Zico chuckled before he lay back down, wrapping his arms around you adoringly. “Go ahead and sleep, babe… I’ve got you.” Surrounded by the scent of sweat and desire and something that was inherently _Zico,_ you murmured your thanks against his neck as you fell into an exhausted slumber. _I might be in love with you, Zico… But I’m going to wait till I’m sure before I tell you._

**Author's Note:**

> *lounges in a tub of holy water*  
> *prepares one for you as well*


End file.
